<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belle by daisy (Lea12)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170738">Belle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy'>daisy (Lea12)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast (Fairy Tale), No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>17th Century, 18th Century, Bestiality, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Magic, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, High School, Immortality, Incest, Knifeplay, Magic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea12/pseuds/daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's an observant child.<br/>It'll get her far in life, but as a child, she observes that to get her father's love, the eldest children get it more. She's the youngest child, there's six brothers and five daughters before her, she needs to fight for her father's affection.<br/>Especially when she kills her mother, his wife. His affection and love need to be earned by other means than just by being his by blood.</p><p>or, my take on the darker version of Beauty and the Beast tale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle | Beauty (La Belle et la Bête) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Belle | Beauty (La Belle et la Bête)/Original Male Character(s), Belle | Beauty/La Bête | Beast (La Belle et la Bête), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's a character appearing in this story that appeared in heart of gold, but both stories are out of context, so you don't have to read the other one to understand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Belle Marchand, daughter of a wealthy merchant and his wife, youngest of eleven siblings is born in France, in 1697.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She's an observant child.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It'll get her far in life, but as a child, she observes that to get her father's love, the eldest children get it more. She's the youngest child, there's six brothers and five daughters before her, she needs to fight for her father's affection.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Especially when she kills her mother, his wife. His affection and love need to be earned by other means than just by being his by blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she observes. She observes her sisters and her brothers and uses it for her own gain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her oldest sister is beautiful, but her beauty wanes with her age and due to so many childbirths. She observes her beauty, and learns they look quite alike and knows her father will find her to be the loveliest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her second sister is kind. Oh, so kind, giving money to the poor, helping the servants, helping her brothers... Putting her father's needs, and needs of her sibling's before her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her third sister is well-read. Always with a book up in her nose. Teaching her younger siblings to read, telling them about what she found out, telling them stories.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her oldest brother is handsome. Oh so handsome, like a knight out of a fairy tale. But as with her oldest sister, his handsome face is wrinkling, and blonde hair is replaced with grey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her second brother is awful. He is manipulative, but a successful merchant and good swordsman and as handsome as their oldest brother, and he wins his father's affection too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her third brother is pure of heart. He's so good, and pure, and sweet, and everyone adores him. Especially father. She adores him too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her fourth and fifth sister are cruel, selfish, vain, and spoiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her fourth and fifth brother are meek, pathetic boys.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sixth brother is... he's evil. The only word worth of his personality. Always pushing their younger brothers around, as well as her and her sisters. Humiliating their servants. Torturing their pets, killing animals he finds in the forest. In modern age, you'd call him a psychopath. He's like her, and she hates him for it. He loathes third brother, and she knows he's thinking of ways to torture, to kill him, she recognizes that look, the look in his eyes. She has the same look for their father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She takes the best qualities of the personalities her siblings have, and she becomes her father's favorite in no time. She's clever for her age, she's five, but she's incredibly clever and she uses it to her advantage.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They live in a mansion, and it's a beautiful, wealthy life.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Until her stupid father loses their ships.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>They move to a small cottage in the woods, and they have to work for a living. She has to dirty her hands gardening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaspard, her sixth brother, enjoys living so close to the forest, hunting animals and torturing and killing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her sweet, sweet Roland meets a pretty peasant in a near village, and they are to be married soon.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She dreams about killing that pretty brunette peasant girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grows up. She grows up to be more beautiful by each passing year.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She sees the way boys and men look at her in the near village, and she delights in it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She continues her pretend during those years. Of being lovely, kind, well-read and pure of heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She sees Gaspard one night torturing their, her cat, and she doesn't stop him. She's thirteen, and she watches her brother torture a cat she got for her 11th birthday, and she simply stands in the shadows, watching, observing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sees her one night, notices her in the shadows and presses a knife against her throat. The knife follows the line of her breasts, her hips, her thighs and he stops when it reaches her-</em>
</p><p>"Dear sister." His tone is mocking, a whisper and she shudders.</p><p><br/>"Gaspard." She's breathless, and their faces are close and his knife is still pressing onto her. "Please." <em>She begs him, begs for her life.</em></p><p><br/>"I won't kill you, Belle. But I might put a scar on that lovely face of yours." His knife presses against her cheek and she whimpers.</p><p><br/>"Gaspard, please-"</p><p><br/>"Oh, don't cry. Leave the tears for our father. For Roland. I know you're like me. That you pretend. Do you truly think it'll make our father forget what you've done?" <em>You killed his wife, sister, how does your siblings's personality measure up to that?</em></p><p><br/>"Gas, I beg you... I won't tell anyone. Please."</p><p>"I love it when you beg. It sounds so true, like it's the first time I hear your voice." He steps even closer, if it's even possible and she feels him on her thighs and it sends shivers down her spine and something warm down her.</p><p>"Have those dirty village boys touched you yet? Did you let them? Have you given them your lips?" She shakes her head and his smirk grows animalistic. "Good. You are too beautiful for them. For anyone. Say my name again."</p><p>
  <em>Gaspard, Gaspard, Gaspard, Gas- oh.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He presses onto her and she feels him, and she's pulsing, and he uses the knife to slightly uncover her collarbone and he starts to leave kisses and her breathing heavies. He's biting down near her breast and she moans and feels him growing harder. He looks up to her then, and they fall into a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn't gentle, no, it is animalistic, and rough and evil, like them. They're rolling their hips together, and she's biting his ear and he's whispering in her ear and they come together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was never a good person. Not when she was born, not when she helped with mother's death, not when she pretended to be her siblings, not when she dreamed of killing pretty peasant girl, not when she thought about killing her own father, not when she watched her brother torture poor animals and certainly not when she kissed him and made him come.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Don't try to reason her villainy, her actions, with how she grew up abused by her older brother, how he raped her, how he forced her. These, those, were, are her choices, and she knew exactly what she was doing. She kissed her brother, she fucked her brother, and she owns those disgusting, horrible acts.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She shares a room with her two older sisters, and Gaspard shares a room with their older brothers.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>They meet in a forest, at night, sneaking out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It becomes the only way she could be herself, and he doesn't judge her, because he's like her, and it's such a relief.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's Catholic, and prays to God for forgiveness, to forgive her sin the of committing incest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She starts to notice the way her other brothers look at her, the way father looks at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They, Gaspard and her, torture poor animals together, and they kill her cat, and she tells him about the dreams she has.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's fifteen, and he makes her put his cock in her mouth each night, and teases her with his knife when she's naked. He pleasures her with his tongue, and he tells her how beautiful she looks with his seed on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's fifteen, and word comes that one of their ships survived, so father goes to investigate it. Her sisters wish for luxury gifts, and she plays her part, wishes for a single rose.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A gift she didn't want turns out to be her demise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hears about the castle, and its wealth, and plays the part of the good daughter, so she can finally get out of that cottage.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Gaspard sees right through her, and that night, he makes her scream and fills her with his cum, caressing her cheek, whispering, making her promise. She prays it doesn't come to her womb, to get her with a babe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She rides with her father to the castle, and they barely manage to say goodbye when she's whisked by the Beast, and into the castle as the great ceremony is thrown into her honor.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her, and he's hideous and she's disgusted by his advances when he asks her to sleep with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's an ogre, and they're disgusting creatures, and yes, she had sex with her own flesh and blood, but an ogre is where she draws the line.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She dreams of a handsome prince, begging for her help, and he gives her his name, Maximilien. He plagues her dreams, and she resonates the Beast must keep him captive, and he's her true love, that's how he's able to talk to her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She searches the castle for her prince, and he is a prince, and she'll be a princess when she finds him and then a queen. She doesn't find the prince, only enchanted rooms and she doesn't bother checking out the library, because she hates reading. No, she prefers the beautiful dresses and jewels and necklaces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Beast becomes more annoying with his asking, and she fakes homesickness. He allows her two months, no more, and she takes it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He gives her an enchanted ring, and she turns it three times around her finger and in an instant, she's in the cottage, lavish gifts waiting outside of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She falls back into pretending, and Gaspard's embrace, and two months pass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She dreams of the Beast killing the prince, and rides to save the prince so he marries her. She's selfish, and ambitious and doesn't want to spend her beauty on Gaspard or dirty peasants.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She doesn't ride to save her prince because she loves him, no, she rides to save herself of a pathetic future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But all she finds is the Beast dying, and his dying words are about his curse, and a way to break it. With a kiss of true love.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So she kisses him, kisses the Beast, the ogre, and a bright light surrounds them and she thinks, yes, yes, I'm going to be a queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light isn't from lifting a spell. No, it's a teleportation of a fairy, Myrna. She's blinded by her beauty, by her light, and through the kiss, she feels the curse passing onto her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She turns into an ogress, and the Beast turns into a huge wolf, and Myrna smirks.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She falls down to her knees, begging, crying, offering anything for a way to break the spell, and Myrna just answers True Love's Kiss, and disappears into the portal. She barges into the portal, after her, and she's blinded by the light and beauty of the land.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Myrna looks at her like she's scared, and the guards take her to the throne.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Queen Bairrfhionn judges her case, and she's thrown away through another portal.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But Belle is an observer, and she observes the portraits, and Queen's sisters, and Myrna, and remembers their faces and the portrait of the last Queen is seized into her brain. It would come to be incredibly useful one day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lives in the castle, along with the Beast, who she locks in the dungeon. She can't stand to watch herself in the mirrors, so she breaks each mirror, and she grows angrier and angrier and angrier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She searches the whole library for something, and finds out about a witch who was like a goddess, who was all-mighty and finally, her hope is back.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She finds her, awakens her, and they strike a deal, and in that moment, Belle thinks she is so clever and manipulative with her conditions. Had she known, she would've asked for the curse to completely break.</em>
</p><p><em>The witch turns her into a Gargoyle, and she goes to kiss the Beast, but nothing happens.</em> "The curse could only be broken if both truly love each other." <em>And with that, the witch is gone.</em></p><p>
  <em>She has her human body back, but can transform into a Gargoyle whenever she wants. The Beast is given his human form only during full moons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She enjoys in her beauty once again, living in the castle in luxury.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her story becomes a fairytale, Beauty and the Beast, and she is honored and finds it incredibly funny as well as amusing, how they present her in the stupid tale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once a month, the Beast turns into Maximilien, and she lets him fuck her, have his way with her, and she never lets herself ask if he remembers what happened in his wolf form.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's kissed him when he was an ogre, and she's kissed him when he was a wolf, and she's fucked with him when he was a man.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She has fucked her brother, she has committed incest, and if she thinks bestiality is where she draws a line? Well, she proves herself wrong.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She lies with the Beast during a month, naked, and feels how warm he is, and yes, she knows she is a horrible and disgusting person.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It happened only once, but she doesn't know if he remembers it. Does she even care? Perhaps.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes to visit her family. She goes to visit Roland, her sweet, sweet Roland. He has a wife, he has children, and plague takes them all. Except, plague took his children, and Belle was the one who took his wife.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She lets her bleed out, and bathes in her blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She thinks she loves Roland enough to break the curse, but she kisses him, and he kisses her back, and nothing happens, except Catholic guilt for incest.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But she gets Roland to fuck her, and he is so sweet, her sweet Roland, and gentle and perfect, and she is thankful she didn't let him die before they spend a night together.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Plague takes him too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plague takes away her entire family, and she manages to get a kiss from each of them before they die. The curse doesn't break.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She hopes Gaspard's kiss will be the one to break it, but nothing happens with him either, and when Gaspard dies, the last of her family to do so, she lets herself cry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She doesn't cry for Gaspard, or for her sisters, or brothers, or her nephews and nieces, nor for her father. Perhaps for Roland a little. She cries in anger and pity, and doesn't dare herself to realize that she's never going to love someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The witch is accused of the plague, and she helps other supernaturals into containing her powers, hiding her body, separating her. She does it out of revenge, out of anger and spite for the deal they made, not for her family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She goes to Italy, leaving the castle, taking her riches with her, along with the caged Beast. She meets Giovanni, and he tells her about his fairy tale and in him, she sees her salvation.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Three months later, because that should be enough to fall in love, shouldn't it, they kiss and when nothing happens again, she lets him come inside her.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She goes to Spain, finding warmth with the Beast once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lies with other immortals, men and women, boys and girls, establishes herself into supernatural circles, and many of them fall for her. The curse never breaks, she still transforms into stone when she wants.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>19th century starts, and she looks herself in the mirror, hair combed into a new hairstyle, fine dress on her, beautiful necklace around her neck and realizes she is never going to find true love because she can't truly love.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What is true love when you're as vain and selfish like Belle?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So she stops searching for a way to break the curse, and finds out travelling, luxury, magic, manipulation, blackmail materials and handsome men are much more fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>She finds a place filled with supernaturals, and a vampire brood adopts her, and she alters her appearance to those of a tween and attends school with humans and supernaturals and it's fun too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she meets Riley, and Riley starts a war with her beauty, and she is a little jealous, but also proud of her. She tells the pretty, kind, sarcastic girl about her life, and Riley...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She comes to care about that girl, and they become best friends, and Belle (it's Zemire now, Belle rarely used by anyone) has never had a best friend before, unless you count the Beast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riley dies, and she screams for her, cries for her and it's too late for a kiss, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that her best friend is dead, and it hurts so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Beast consoles her, but it doesn't help, nothing does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But Belle Marchand is a great actresses, she has pretended for about three centuries and so she walks into that high school and plays the part of a beautiful, dumb, girly cheerleader who only cares about fashion and make-up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Beast finds a werewolf mate, but it's not true love, and she laughs, how is it mates aren't your true love?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sophomore year, a new student from Australia comes, bearing an Irish name, and when she sees her, she stops dead in her tracks, fear and dread clenching around her heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looks like Myrna, except Myrna's hair was lighter and eyes a lighter shade of blue, and face paler, and she was thinner and a bit shorter and no, her face isn't like Myrna's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, she looks like Mabd, the Queen's portrait cut into her memory, and they're dead ringers, but not really.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mabd's hair was longer and lighter, but what sets them apart are the looks in their eyes.</em>
</p><p><em>But it doesn't change the fact that the new girl sends her three centuries back, into that castle. She says hello in the tongue of the fae, and Eyra looks at her weirdly.</em><br/>"It means hello in Gaelic."</p><p><br/>"Oh, I'm not Irish. I'm from Australia. But I guess my name does make me seem Irish." <em>Zemire (no, it's Belle now, for one look into Eyra's eyes sends her when she was still so young and naive and when she was beauty, when she was Belle), looks at her, observing her. She doesn't have the glow fairies have, especially not those of royal blood, those of Myrna's, those of Queen's blood.</em></p><p>
  <em>She sees right through the doppelganger, sees right through Eyra, sees how she pretends too and doesn't bother covering her smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's kidnapped, and lured into a warehouse, and she's shot and she's dying along with other supernaturals and no, no, no.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's scared, and crying and it hurts, and she doesn't want to die yet.</em>
</p><p>"Please, get me to the cemetery. Allow me to heal."<em> She closes her eyes, whispering a prayer (to God or The Witch or Myrna), she isn't sure, but it doesn't matter, because she feels herself standing on the cemetery, on the stone, and in few moments, she's turned to stone again, and this time, she can't wake up.</em><br/><em>She's in darkness, not aware of people passing, of anyone, or anything.</em></p><p>
  <em>She's awakened with someone's lips on hers, and magic pounding through her and she's awake, finally. She sees Giovanni and witches and she's almost healed, but not really.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They need her help regarding the witch, and she'll gladly help in finally killing her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brian, the foolish teen who has had a crush on her since he laid eyes on her, sticks with her like glue, telling her everything she's missed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deirdre is Mabd's granddaughter, through her second daughter, who was named after Myrna. She's tainted with human blood, and she sees that she's glowing with royal light around her and she reminds her of Myrna, her grand-aunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Belle is alive for two months, that's how long it takes for them to get rid off the Witch.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Brian doesn't leave her side, and she lies with him (lets him fuck her), because hey, she's in a charitable mood, and oh, he's a good lover.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She thought he'll be a gentle, careful lover, like Roland was, but it turns out to be passionate, and rough and she enjoys it way too much when he comes inside her.</em>
</p><p><br/>He kisses her, on the cemetery, before she goes back to Gargoyle, and the curse leaves her and <em>no, hells no.</em> She kisses him back, before she can die in matter of minutes, using her magic to take the curse back onto herself.</p><p>"This is my curse. My immortality. I won't let you take my life." She pecks him lightly on the cheek and turns back, back to stone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, female characters in this idea are fucking awesome. The world deserves to know their stories and their lives. Shame that there's far too many of them to write them all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>